


The game

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 一天的角色遊戲當對到眼時夫妻間的情趣遊戲就開始了當然囉！紐特一路跟蹤著蒂娜。





	The game

**Author's Note:**

> 一天的角色遊戲  
> 當對到眼時  
> 夫妻間的情趣遊戲  
> 就開始了  
> 當然囉！  
> 紐特一路跟蹤著蒂娜。

黃金色太陽光芒灑滿整個雲層，那溫暖黃澄色澤軟綿綿地投射到灰色建築物高低排列街道上。人來人往的潮流就像海洋魚群一一穿梭不停留。

 

她漫步隨著人群改變行走路線，不疾不徐左右錯身減少跟人群的摩擦接觸。她在口中低聲愉悅哼唱心裡計算著經過幾個人身。

 

她輕鬆自如地脫離擁擠不堪的街道，腳步不停歇的穿越馬路走進另一個熱鬧非凡的對街。她眼神流連於花坊攤販一束束嬌豔花朵，嘴角上揚吸取那美麗香氣。她滿足的輕嘆氣息沉浸於美好氣息，一回頭就撞上堅硬溫暖胸膛。

 

她皺眉碰觸鼻頭，身邊圍繞著成熟男子氣息。那是包含泥土和青草、樹木的味道。好聞清晰，勾起身體熟悉的記憶。

 

她抬頭驚訝地睜大眼。眼前鐵灰色大衣包裹著纖細瘦長身型，亂竄的薑黃色頭髮幾乎覆蓋視線接觸，側著身低頭，手提行李箱另一隻手支撐在她的手臂彎上，穩住她衝撞後不穩的身子。

 

“sorry!”她快速道歉著。

 

他的眼神從髮縫邊對上她黑色明亮的眼珠，紅暈熱度爬上他的臉頰，尷尬地以微小幅度移動身體拉扯微弱的笑容。

 

她再次道歉的對他點點頭，從他身邊抽離。闊步踏上熱鬧街道，嘴角慢慢延展掛上滿滿大大的笑容。

 

*

 

他踏入公園，眼睛被深深吸引了。他的步伐一直保持穩定方向，有規律側身移動著。

 

她坐在樹蔭下雙手插入大衣口袋裡，全然放鬆閉眼休息在陽光透過樹葉層光影下。

 

他停住在離她一尺處。看著微風戲弄揚起她耳下短髮，少許樹葉因為微風脫離樹枝，緩慢地由高處隨著風而擺動，就像細雨在她周身落下葉子雨。

 

眼裡葉子就像慢動作從飽滿額頭滑落，路徑挺立的鼻頭，葉身翻轉至嬌嫩的唇瓣上，無力劃過精緻下巴。

 

他呼吸短促吞嚥困難感受她的美。沉靜溫潤的畫面激起內心深處隱藏的皮膚觸摸溫熱記憶。

 

他不自覺地靠近，手拿起了掉落在她頭頂上的樹葉觸動了她。他緊張的不停眨眼對上她張開的雙眼。

 

“你……頭頂……頭頂上有……樹葉……。”他把手中樹葉抬起給她看。

 

手指搔動著領子後方，散發身體熱氣。他的視線短暫接觸她的，一隻腳從另一隻腳笨拙地移動，不確定的徘徊，張口微動了老半天最後長聲嘆息，低頭轉身離開。

 

她看著他的背影，手掌不停上下擦拭褲口，壓抑不安地快速走著。

 

她低頭摀住口，輕聲微笑。

 

*

牛皮紙書皮紙張味停滯在滿室書海中，古老書籍跟新進書本交錯放置於高低書櫃，複雜化卻有秩序規則，手指頭劃過層層疊疊的書籍，她輕盈身形穿梭書櫃間，抬頭一一看過書籍名稱，尋找想要正確的標題。

 

一隻手同時覆上她想要的書記，他們的手指相遇。她皺眉轉頭看向另一隻手的主人。

 

他睜著驚訝的眼正站在她後方對上她疑惑的眼睛。

 

她咬住下唇，揚起短暫無奈的笑容。

 

“我們真的必須停止這樣的會面。”

 

“我們確實做到了。”他低頭喃喃道。

 

她把書從書櫃拿下來推給他。

 

“你喜歡這類書籍？”

 

“喜歡……但有一個人比我更喜歡……”他輕咳整理緊張聲調，接著說。“我……我……來買給她……。”

 

“她會很喜歡的。”

 

她勾起落下的髮於耳後，輕快的回答他。

 

他眼神短暫停留在她的眼中，又快速轉移到她的肩膀上，回以一個臉紅羞澀的笑容，再次轉身離開。

 

*

溫暖甜蜜的氣味漫溢商店空間，一排排架子上擺滿了最最美味多汁的糖果，奶油杏仁糖、粉色椰子冰糕、太妃糖，好幾款擺放得整整齊齊的巧克力，一大桶柏蒂全口味豆子，還有一大桶嘶嘶咻咻蜂。

 

她從另一邊的櫥窗轉過身，正看見他在擁擠眾多糖果中認真挑選著。

 

她展開淺淺笑容愉悅地偷窺，假裝漫步自然的緩慢走近。

 

“ 我以前見過你嗎？”她玩笑式出聲。

 

“什麼？” 他記得這個聲音，他傻笑側頭低聲回答。

 

她在他手中放了一顆巧克力球， 這種巧克力球很大，裡面全是草莓凍和奶油塊。

 

“好吃又很甜，我的推薦。”

 

“很甜……很甜蜜……非常。”他咬下一口評論著，眼神留戀她的臉龐停留在她黑色眼珠中。

 

“甜蜜……可口。”他再次補充說出。

 

她往口裡塞入最後一口巧克力球，嬌嫩舌尖輕柔滑過唇角舔取殘留的甜蜜殘渣。

 

他收藏她微小的動作，吞嚥困難心裡蹦蹦跳著。

 

“時間晚了！謝謝你一天的神秘感！”她輕輕的擺弄他的領結，在他耳邊輕聲道再見。

 

她優雅轉身，步入晚霞漸落編織的夜色中。

 

*

酒吧昏黃黑色調把周遭氛圍營造出錯間曖昧的色調，情侶依偎在一圈又一圈裡，無伴侶的朋友們相互舉杯低語，吧檯前 調酒師輕輕地搖擺著身體，優雅調配一杯又一杯五光十色的液體。

 

她在等人，一個期待中的人。

 

他拉動領背整理大衣衣袖，緩緩步向她。他的眼睛瀏覽她，開放式V領口露出潔白後背，修長雙腳交叉疊放，暗紅絲綢長裙邊緣處光滑細緻的腳踝，誘惑力的吸引他。

 

他坐在她身旁，向調酒師示意。

 

“一杯白俄羅斯，不要冰塊、咖啡、伏特加。”

 

調酒師用怪異的眼神詢問他，他回以肯定的點頭。 調酒師翻了一個大白眼，遞給他一杯。

 

“先生，你的鮮奶。” 

 

他把放置在酒杯裡的鮮奶推給了身邊的她。

 

她微笑喝了一口，開口道。

 

“你等人？”

 

“你也等人？”

 

他直視她的眼，沒有閃躲堅定地跟她對視。

 

她輕咳，低頭再次喝起鮮奶。

 

“你知道……有人跟我形容過一種眼睛……”她深吸一口氣，短暫但快速說著。“像水中的火……很黑暗的水……”

 

“Salamanders！”他輕鬆接下她的話語。

 

她靠近他，雙腳進入他的修長腿裡，她輕柔用小腿肚碰觸他結實有力的大腿內。

 

他在桌面放置酒店鑰匙，推向她眼前。

 

“我有榮幸能邀請你嗎？……。”

 

他拉近距離在她耳邊低語。“斯卡曼德夫人。”

 

她露出笑容用手掌握住鑰匙，跟隨他離開酒吧。

 

*

 

當他們進入飯店房間時，她已經很熱。她沒有花時間，脫掉他的大衣、撕開他的襯衫，鈕扣散落地板上。

 

她的嘆息讓位一個慵懶的呻吟，他用力的摟著她，嘴唇吻上她，這個吻又長又慢，正是他們倆所需要的。

 

他們激烈的吻著，從門口開始一路拔取脫落衣服。他的吻從嘴唇一路走至下巴，啃咬優美脖子、肩膀，留戀高挺雙峰，濕吻她裸露的皮膚。

 

“你是一個挑逗。”他氣喘吁虛，往下一路濕吻迷失在細緻皮膚上。

 

他加深力量來吻她的胸部，直到她呻吟手指刮動他的頭皮。

 

當她將一隻手從他的腰部滑到他大腿底部，緩慢地來回撫摸吻上他的嘴。

 

“你是如此浪漫。”她低聲道，手指滑過他的炙熱，誘惑戲弄。

 

他發出低吟，他的手蓋住她的手，保持正確位置。

 

腿和手臂因為喘氣和呻吟聲瀰漫空氣中而糾纏在一起。

 

“蒂娜……我的愛。”他在她耳邊濕潤呼吸，她轉過頭吻住他。

 

當他們一起移動時，他的額頭靠在她的肩膀上，臀部穩定有節奏的，他吻住她吞下呻吟。

 

當她瀕臨崩潰邊緣時，她的手指深深刺入他後背皮膚上，她用一種吶喊衝向他時，臀部瘋狂搖晃著。

 

他很快跟進，低聲她的名字喘息時，將臉埋在頭髮裡。

 

待他平靜安穩下來，他勾起她散落的頭髮塞往耳後。

 

“我們再試一次嗎？”

 

“你是……不可就藥的，斯卡曼德先生！”她喘著粗氣，親吻他進入一個另人窒息的長吻。

 

溫熱曖昧氣息流淌如火熱度的房間，遠處桌面上放置了，一束嬌豔鮮花、一袋溢出的甜美糖果、一本詩集、一片葉子……。

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
